Privileges
by spyder-m
Summary: Twoshot. It's an unwritten rule that you should do whatever someone desires when it is their birthday. Particularly if that someone is your lover. NaruHina. Chapter 2: December 27th, Hinata's birthday.
1. October 10th

A/N: The title for this was actually inspired, in a sense, by my family's attitude towards birthdays. Basically, at my childhood home, when someone had a birthday it was there 'day off', so to speak. Meaning they didn't have to do any chores or help around the house and could basically do as they pleased. So, I pretty much just applied that concept to NaruHina. This will be a two-shot, so expect a follow up! There will be a chapter for Naruto's birthday, which I'm posting today on October 10th; by GMT + 10 time; and one for Hinata's; which will be posted on December 27th.

This first chapter is also rated for a lemon. It's my first time doing one for this pairing, and my second one overall (in detail, that is), so I hope that it turns out okay. If not, let me know!

Anyway, I hope that you like this! Happy birthday to Uzumaki Naruto! :D

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

* * *

Privileges

Chapter 1: October 10th.

"Naruto-kun," the dark haired, Hyuuga heiress admonished; as a distinct slurping noise resonating from the fridge behind her raucously. "You know you shouldn't drink the milk straight from the carton."

The white, steel door was then swiftly closed to reveal the blonde, who had previously been stooped within its confines. He turned to face the woman standing across from him sheepishly, the aforementioned pale liquid coated his upper lip clearly.

Uzumaki Naruto; a young male who, on this day, had just turned twenty, but still did behaved in a manner that did not appear a day older, or more mature than he was as a twelve year old Genin.

"Why not? It's my birthday, afterall," he countered eventually with a smug grin, milk trickling slowly down his chin, as he brandished the cardboard receptacle in a triumphant manner. "I should be allowed to do what I want."

Oh, he'd trumped her there alright. There was no way his sweet, loving girlfriend would be able to deny him of what he wanted on his birthday. Yep, he sure was right about that.

Although, that appeared to be half the problem.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied simply, feigning innocence "If that's the _one_ special thing you want to do today."

Yes, there was indeed no way his sweet, loving; and not to mention gorgeous; girlfriend would be able to deny him of what he wanted on his birthday.

No sooner had those words left her lips, when the milk cartoon fell abruptly from Naruto's grip, as he suddenly grabbed the young woman's hand in a heated manner.

"I thought you'd never ask," he beamed cheekily, unable to contain his obvious excitement as he practically dragged his stunned girlfriend to the bedroom they shared.

Yes, apparently it appeared that Naruto's intuition was among the sharpest when it came to _that _area.

His lips descended upon her neck roughly; once he'd reached their desired destination, of course; as he unfastened the knot of her forehead protector hungrily, exposing more of the creamy flesh to him. Hinata threw her head back with a euphoric gasp, only working to encourage the blonde's ministrations further. It was moments like these that the Hyuuga heiress was thankful for her habit of wearing her forehead protector around her neck. It proved to be more than sufficient in covering the bright, markings her boyfriend was no doubt determined to leave, which would otherwise be clearly visible.

The young man lip's continued to trail down her supple, smooth skin, as he clenched his teeth around the zipper of Hinata's jacket. Naruto worked the fastener open gradually, letting the thick, bulky material fall away from her body, in a sensual, erotic display. Even after having been intimate with the young woman on numerous occasions before, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at her stunning, gorgeous figure whenever he saw it. Her creamy, white skin; that contrasted significantly to the vivid, pink flush that crossed it underneath his voracious gaze; the shimmering curtain of dark hair spilling erratically over her shoulders, the breath-taking lavender of her wide, eyes; consumed by the significant lust and desire she felt for him; the shapely, voluptuous curves of her hips, her pert, bountiful breasts, barely contained by the material of her black bra, her toned abdomen and lithe arms, trim from her years of vigorous ninja training. She was truly a sight to behold.

"God Hinata-chan, you're so beautiful," Naruto whispered in awe, his hands tracing over the familiar, yet still incredibly invigorating plains of her body.

Hinata shuddered deeply, as Naruto's warm, strong hands took hold of her waist, pulling her flushed, half-naked body up against his own. She couldn't help but pout over the fact that he; unlike her; was still fully clothed, as she thirsted for the contact of his hot, bare body against her own.

Hinata moved boldly to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, before claiming his lips in a deep, fervent kiss. An uncharacteristic smirk crossed her features, as it soon became his turn to convulse under her touch; the sensation of her tongue flicking lightly at his upper lip sending electricity coursing through the rest of his body. It was a move that, throughout their time together, she had learnt that would never fail to elicit a passionate response from him. Naruto growled in response, returning the kiss ardently. He opened his mouth in response to the way she teasingly nibbled at his lips, allowing her to slip her tongue inside his cavern, massaging it against his own.

Moving forward, Naruto lowered her tenderly down against the surface of their bed; never breaking the heated contact of their lips; before positioning himself on top of her. He reluctantly drew away momentarily, in order to quickly fist his hands in the material of his own shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head, as if reading his girlfriend's earlier undisclosed yearning. Hinata fingers danced fervently over the tanned, muscled flesh of his upper body, zealously exploring the callous, rough plains; his muscled back, his powerful, scarred chest. Naruto cupped her breast in his left hand in response, gingerly massaging the generous mound, as he worked to unfasten the zipper of her pants with his right.

After succeeding in unhooking it, Naruto slipped her pants down swiftly, exposing the matching dark undergarments she wore beneath them. The passionate caresses and fiery brushes suddenly ceased, as Naruto froze to gaze at the sight before him.

"Can I unwrap my present now?" he smirked teasingly, his hungry, mischievious eyes feasting upon the full, shapely figure of his girlfriend; flushed, panting, and spread provocatively out beneath him.

A light blush dusted Hinata's pale cheeks at the man's crude insinuation, but she nodded softly in compliance. She gasped, as he suddenly advanced upon her; before mewling in pleasure, as the young man slowly, delicately untied her damp underwear. Naruto smirked impishly, once again resorted to using his teeth to pull the material away, revealing her womanhood.

Naruto trailed kisses down her body lovingly; worshipping her with his very touch; before delving his tongue within his paramour's folds, tasting her. Hinata's breathing grew sharp and erratic as he licked at her sensitive nub, clawing at the bed sheets beneath them. She bite her lip in order to stifle the rhapsodic moans threatening to erupt from her throat, as Naruto wrapped her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to increase his pace further. Hinata could feel an intense pleasure building in her belly as she clenched the blonde's hair, and he gripped her hips firmly. Hinata's panting continued to grow heavier, and she no longer fought back her moans, allowing them resonate ecstatically, becoming louder and louder until she finally let go. Her thighs tightened around his head at the sheer ecstasy she was experiencing from her release. She could feel Naruto greedily lapping up the juices flowing freely from her womanhood as she climaxed, savouring the taste.

Naruto smirked at her with a cocky grin, as lay Hinata before him, breathless and overcome with rapture as she came down from her peak. His ego swelled considerably at the notion that his actions had left her in this state of total, utter bliss. Hinata returned the expression, with a genuine, thankful smile of her own. Once she had managed to summon enough strength back in her limbs to rise, she got on her knees before Naruto, pushing away him away benevolently and reaching down to remove the rest of his ninja attire as well.

Hinata slipped his pants of hastily, giggling at the sight of the tent Naruto's throbbing member had formed within the confines of his boxers; which now felt significantly tighter and more uncomfortable to him than they had a moment ago. Hinata took pleasure in Naruto's euphoric grunts that sounded above her, as she slowly released him from his cloth prison. His groans becoming strained and frustrated when her fingertips inadvertently brushed the tip of his head slightly.

Naruto twitched eagerly once he was released, sighing in relief as the cool air hitting his pulsing erection soothingly. His took in a sharp intake of breath however, when this feeling was replaced by Hinata's steady breath caressing gently over his manhood. Her long, dark tresses of hair spilled over his body, tickling his thigh as she lowered her head further, before taking him into her mouth. Naruto grunted, his fingers running through her luscious hair gently, guiding her head into a steady rhythm as she took him. He could feel pressure steadily in his abdomen, and he moaned blissfully, as her soft hands began to delicately massage the base of his lower anatomy, all the while continuing to flick her tongue heatedly at his head. Naruto still struggled to believe it. For a woman who seemed so exceptionally shy, innocent and self-conscious of her own skills, Hinata was unbelievable when it came to pleasuring him.

Her head bobbed as she continued to suck on him, maintain a stable, fluid rhythm; his encouraging moans building her confidence, stopping only when she felt him grow close; much to the dismay of the man in question.

"Shit Hinata," Naruto grunted hotly "If you keep doing that I'll-"

He was broken off mid-sentence as Hinata removed his firm member from her mouth, realising he was ready. He sat up, kissed her roughly, before pulling away, to retrieve something from the edge of the bed.

Hinata watched; curious and the blush on her face still evident; as Naruto leant naked over the side of the bed; his firm buttocks clenching; as he fisted clumsily through the pockets of his pants for something. She then saw him turning around, ripping open a condom and sliding it over his girth, showing her that he to was ready to feel himself inside of her.

Position himself above her once more, Naruto slowly eased his way inside of her, gritting his teeth at the feeling of her wet, hot walls tightly surrounding his shaft as he steadily lowered inside of her completely. Hinata began to rotate her hips in a circular motion, grinding his member against her inner walls. Naruto groaned, holding onto her hips tightly, as he began to thrust in and out of her, pounding her faster and faster as she struggled to keep up with his rhythm.

"N-Naruto-kun, don't stop," she managed to shriek out between laboured breaths as he pounded her relentlessly. Her voice shrieking higher and louder than it ever had before.

"Kami Hinata, you're so tight," he laughed as he complied with her request, as he continued to ride her until she was eventually pushed towards release.

Hinata's walls clenched tightly around his member, and she cried out his name in bliss, as a shattering orgasm tear through her being. Her face was lost in ecstasy coupled as her inner walls continued to contract and squeeze around him, soon pulling him over the edge. Hinata could feel his erection pulse and her name erupt from his throat in a deep, exulted growl as he came, his seed spilling in the condom. He came, long and hard, the overwhelming love and pleasure the two shared guiding them to the threshold of divinity, as they were unaware of anything else in the world except for one another.

Collapsing, his body completely drained, Naruto pulled the warm, curvaceous form of his lover closer to him. She nestled securely within the crook of his neck; her head resting comfortably against his chest, lulled by the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Naruto kissed her hair lightly, with a sigh; smiling contentedly at the overpowering, foral scent of the tresses.

Naruto used to hate his birthday.

It marked the anniversary of the death of his parents, as well as the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of him; both on his first day alive; and the years of hatred and rejection he would experience from the village because of the latter.

But most of all he hated never having anyone to spend it with.

Now, however...

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered softly, her head resting against the firm, muscled plains of his chest as her arms surrounded him.

"Hmm?" he answered, his eyes still remaining closed as he held her, his fingers lightly caressing the creamy, lithe contours of her arm.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

You might say his opinion on the matter had swayed somewhat.

Now that he had someone to spent it with.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you feel this is a bit on the short side; I've been a bit busy as of late and couldn't write as much as I would have liked to... Hopefully, the follow up will be a little bit longer. Or I might even add some more to this later, I guess I'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading; expect an update by December 27th... Which I guess will actually be the 26th for you guys in the U.S, due to our time difference.

15/10/10: Revised/extended slightly.

V

Review plz.


	2. December 27th

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm a little late with this. I know I am by my time at least, but I'm not 100% sure what the time is in other parts of the world. I've been busy with the recent holiday celebrations and getting into a number of new anime/manga series. Blame my friends for introducing me to _Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad _and _Bakuman _in particular. :P Also, the internet at my family's house is terrible, and I had to wait until I was back in the city before I could start writing again. Anyway, all poor excuses aside, I hope you enjoy this! It's a little bit on the short side, but I can always add more to it later. Please R&R!

Happy birthday, Hinata! :D

* * *

Privileges

Chapter 2: December 27th.

"I've brought you some cinnamon buns, Hinata-chan. Would you like one?"

"Do you need any more pillows?, Hinata-chan"

"How does that feel, Hinata-chan? Higher? Lower?"

Hinata giggled softly, opening her pale lilac eyes to observe the small team of exuberant blondes surrounding her; busily pampering her as she lounged comfortably against her futon.

Following the incredibly pleasurable treatment he had received from his girlfriend just over two months ago, Naruto had sworn emphatically to Hinata that he would return the favour come her birthday. Unfortunately, Naruto had been called to an important meeting by the Hokage on the night of Hinata's birthday. Despite the immediate outrage this information elicited within Naruto, Hinata; being the polite, and abashed individual she was; insisted that he go. Even though there was a small, more selfious part of her that wished he would stay.

So, as a compromise, the young woman now found herself relaxing amongst lightly fluffed pillows and cushions, as silver trays of her favourite pastries were presented to her, and lithe hands rubbed away at her shoulders, working out any tension and kinks they could find. Naruto had indeed been adamant that if he wasn't going to be around for her birthday, he would utilise the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, to provide Hinata the company and affection he had originally promised her in his absence.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered the first Naruto clone, graciously accepting one of the many sweet pastries he offered, before moving to nibble at it lightly.

Her gaze was then meet by a duplicate pair of her paramour's cerulean blue eyes, as his second carbon copy gazed at her inquisitively, holding a small pile of cushions and other head rests in his grasp.

"No, I'm fine thank you, Naruto-kun," she responded to the second "I've got enough pillows here."

Looking slightly dismayed by her response, the clone nodded, before moving off to return the linen back to the closet he had just ransacked.

Hinata sighed, her tone more laced with dissapointment than pleasure, as she settled herself back down against the futon once more.

While she was very much enjoying having her every need satisfied by the group of blondes before her, Hinata couldn't help but feel dismay at the realisation that none of them were actually her boyfriend.

"Ano, a little bit lower please, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, glancing over her shoulder at the third replica of the blonde, who was massaging her shoulders.

"With pleasure," the deep voice of the clone rumbled against her shoulder, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Hinata laughed softly once more, enjoying the childish antics of the blonde, before shuddering in pleasure at the sudden sensation of a pair of warm lips descending upon the curve between her neck and her shoulder blade.

She moaned audibly, caught in the moment, as the familiar warm hands of the man behind her, swept away the soft locks of her dark hair, in order to allow his lips more access to the fine porcelain of her skin. Turning to face him, Hinata's lips meet his in an ardent, longing caress, expressing the desire and need she felt her the man before her. It was almost as if she had momentarily forgotten that this particular blonde male was actually a replica. His right hand lowered to gently caress the tantalising swell of her breasts, as his left teased its way along the full, luxurious contours of her hips. It wasn't long before his fingertips were beginning to pry at the zipper of her jacket, wanting to savour of the feeling of her bare flesh against his own.

Hinata obliged without thinking, raising her arms above her head, assisting the male in practically stripping the lavender jacket from her suddenly very flushed, hot body. The feeling of his hands moving hungrily over her skin gave Hinata goosebumps.

She arched her back and moaned, delirious, as his right hand delicately cupped the pale, shapely mound of flesh that was her breast, before moving to trace his tongue teasingly over her rosy nipple. Hinata shivered in pleasure at the sensation, feeling her nipple harden as his teeth tugged at it. He then drifted over to her right, nibbling on the velvety bud, before softly sucking it. Hinata's fingers clenched tightly into his spiky locks of hair, as his the amorous brush of lips descending from her breast and trailed down her abdomen.

Hinata gazed down at the man before her. Her eyes were hooded and clouded with lust, as a small, euphoric smile worked its way across her face. His lips worked their down her soft, supple belly, as his hands slid down to her thighs, slowly drawing them apart.

It was at that moment that Hinata heard the door creak open loudly, as he eyes snapped towards the door, her heart pounding heavily against her chest.

"What the fuck?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, as she saw her boyfriend; her_ real _boyfriend and not a clone, that is; enter the room, glaring murderously at the man currently ravishing her.

If looks could kill, Naruto could be considered suicidal right now.

Hinata leapt out of the arms of the clone, immediately putting as much distance between it and herself as possible. She grabbed at her jacket desperately, pulling the material up to cover her naked flesh, her arms all the while flailing about wildy in defense as she stuttered out a response.

"Th- this isn't what it looks like, I promise!"

Her words however, were nowhere near enough to calm the livid Naruto. He immediately stormed into the room in hot pursuit of the bunshin.

"Okay lover boy, that's enough." Naruto practically seethed, his hand a vice capturing the replica of himself by the shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

"Eh?" the clone protested indignantly "B-but I was! she- I mean... We were-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it!" Naruto yelled, as he preceeded to forcefully drag the clone out of the room "I only gave you one job, and somehow you still manged to screw that up!"

"Hey, shut up! If I messed up it's just because I'm meant to be exactly like you!"

"What was that asshole?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, that's it. You've asked for it."

Hinata winced at the loud crashing sound that emanated from outside of the room, as the two blondes grappled with each other amongst a haze of flying fists and limbs.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed.

.

Once the rather tumultuous altercation between the two appeared to have settled; and she was fully dressed, once again; Hinata was able to summon the courage to go outside and face the irate Naruto. As she timidly creaked her bedroom open, she found him pacing back and forth, muttering to himself in a quite clearly agitated manner.

"Damnit, why couldn't he have just keep his hands to himself?"

"Uh..."

"I suppose it's my fault really- No wait! It's actually all Ero-Sennin's; rest his soul. He made me like this! He and Kakashi-sensei. If I hadn't-"

"Naruto-kun?"

He was startled from his stupor by the sound of his girlfriend's voice, and immediately glanced over his shoulder in inquiry.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"... Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Did you _really _almost just get into a jealous fist-fight with a copy of yourself?"

"..."

"..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you _really _almost just get it on with a copy of myself?"

"..."

"..."

"Point taken."

Hinata's face brightened vividly at the mention of what she had just done. She couldn't believe it! She was so embarassed. Naruto had just been trying to do something nice for her and she felt like she'd completely ruined it. Had she no self restraint?

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto began after a moment of silence, kneading his hand against the back of his head sheepishly. He'd never been particularly good with words.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Hinata replied almost immediately. She didn't want Naruto to feel like he had done anything wrong.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all," Naruto sighed "It's just, I really wanted this to be special for you."

"I know, Naruto-kun, and this was very thoughtful of you." Hinata answered, move to close the distance between the two of them, and wrap her slender arms around his waist. "But you don't have to go to such drastic lengths for me. I'd much rather just spent this day with you... The real you."

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked, as she leant her head against his chest, feeling the calm, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "I thought you had an important meeting?"

"We were just in the middle of actually," he answered, sifting his fingers tenderly through her soft locks of hair. "But I left early... I wanted to see you..."

Hinata felt her heart warm at those words, as she pulled away from his caress momentarily to gaze lovingly into his breathtaking, azure orbs.

"Thank you Naruto... That's all I really wanted."

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke softly, a soft red tinge forming across his tan cheek, as he attempting to look anywhere but into her gorgeous, lilac eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, giggling at his uncharacteristic bashfulness.

Naruto's gaze meet hers once more, observing the candour written into her soft eyes. A goofy grin light up his features at the sincerity of her words, as he pulled her ecstatically back into his loving embrace.

Hinata sighed, breathing in the dark, musky scent of his body. Basking the strength and affection of his embrance. She was finally content and where she wanted to be.

Everything was perfect.

.

Well, that is, everything except for...

"How did you manage to convince Tsunade-sama to let you go?"

"I didn't," Naruto chucked in response. "As far as she's concerned, I'm still there. I left one of the clones in my place. I can't believe I didn't think of that before!"

"Don't you think she'll be able to see through that?"

"Yeah, probably... Okay, she's going to kill me. But right now, I don't care."

Hinata smiled softly, before leaning closer into the soothing touch and warmth of Naruto's tanned fingertips tracing over her cheek. However, he moved abruptly from her embrace without warning, prompting her to gaze up at him in confusion.

"Besides," Naruto added, his lips suddenly curving upward into a mischievious grin, as he sauntered over to Hinata's futon. "I can't let my clones have all the fun now can I?"

Hinata suddenly found her pale skin of her cheeks lighting up considerably at his implication.

"Why don't I just take it from where he left off?" Naruto said as he patted his hand down on her futon, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's it. Some of you may be dissapointed by the lack of lemon in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but I never actually planned to include one in this chapter to begin with. Mainly because I'm still convinced that my lemons suck ass. However, I suppose I could add one to the end of this chapter if there is enough demand.

But anyway, I hope you that you enjoyed this! For those of you who are fans of _All the Rage_ I'm hoping to have another new drabble up very soon. Until then, please R&R! :D


End file.
